


Parking tickets

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Ruby are university students who meet under unlikely circumstances and become even unlikelier friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ticket

It was Saturday morning and Anna Milton was in the middle of her first shift working for the university’s Department of Parking and Transportation. Basically, she drove a truck around and gave out tickets to all the illegally parked cars on campus, of which there were a lot. The pay wasn’t great, but it provided plenty of opportunities to steal away and read a book under the guise of “taking a break.” Overall, it could have been much worse.

She was in the middle of one of her so-called “breaks” when a sudden knocking interrupted her. She startled and almost dropped her book in a hurry to roll down the window.

“Did you put this on my car?” a very angry looking brunette held up a parking ticket. She looked familiar.

“Uh, no,” Anna lied. “I only just got here, that must have been someone else.”

“Uh huh. Listen, I work here, see?” she held up a card that identified her as the vice president for the university’s LGBT resource center. At the bottom it said in marker: _My name is RUBY, be QUEER and PROUD today._ “I was just stopping by to check on the house, and this is literally the only place I can park. What do you guys expect me to do?”

“Uhhhh, well,” Anna floundered.

“This is such bullshit, how do I protest this?”

“The office is over by the student union, you can go ask there, I think.” Anna prayed the girl would go there and leave her alone.

“Fine. Thank you.” She turned and huffed in frustration. Anna watched as she walked back to her car and slammed the door.

Anna sat in stunned silence. She knew she should be scared; that Ruby looked like she was used to kicking in the skulls of people who rubbed her the wrong way, and Anna had been really close to doing just that. Still; her only thought as the girl drove off was: damn, she’s really hot when she’s angry.

\---

It was Monday morning and Ruby was running late to class. She wasn’t super concerned; the professor was pretty cool about stuff like punctuality. As long as you showed up, that was all he cared about.

It was 5 minutes past the start of class when Ruby slipped in. The professor was mid-lecture so she took a spot right by the door and got out a notebook so she could pretend to take notes. In her fumble to get settled she dropped her pen and it skittered under the desk next to hers. The girl sitting in the desk picked it up and handed it to Ruby and her heart skipped a beat. It was the parking ticket girl!

The girl looked as surprised to see Ruby as Ruby was to see her. Ruby was so shocked she forgot to glare. She still had the parking ticket in her back pocket. The office had been closed for the weekend so she hadn’t had a chance to go in and forcibly correct the problem.

Ruby took her pen back and the girl quickly turned away to stare at their professor. Ruby thought about doing the same, but ended up staring at the girl instead. What was her name? Their professor had said everyone’s name when he took attendance on the first day, but Ruby couldn’t remember what it was. Shit!

Class ended too quickly. Ruby tried to concentrate on the lecture, but that didn’t work. She tried to think of what to say to the girl, but nothing came to mind. “Hey you told me where I could protest this stupid parking ticket, but I don’t remember your name even though we’ve been in the same class for weeks now” just didn’t have a very good ring to it. And besides, why did she want to talk to her, anyway?

Thankfully, the girl beat her to it. “Hey,” she began as soon as their professor dismissed them, “I’m sorry about Saturday, you just caught me by surprise. I’m Anna,” she held out a hand for Ruby to shake.

“Uh, Ruby.”

“So, I forgot to mention the office is closed on weekends, but you probably already found that out. Totally my bad. I wanna make it up to you, though. Do you have a class after this?”

Ruby was caught so off guard she couldn’t even think of a proper excuse to get away from the girl with the mesmerizing eyes and flaming red hair. “Er, no, not for an hour.”

“Good!” Anna smiled and something inside Ruby clinched pleasantly. “So, I know this is totally lame, but, would you wanna get coffee or something? My favorite place is just up the hill and I didn’t get a chance to get my caffeine this morning.”

Ruby’s brain screamed at her to keep her cool and say something, anything, to get out of this. Something about Anna made Ruby feel lightheaded and a little dizzy, almost like being drunk, and that was definitely not good. Instead she said, “Oh, coffee? Uh, sure.”

Not good. Not good at all.

\---

Ruby seemed more than a little hesitant, but Anna knew she’d warm up once she had some coffee in her hands. It was still early in the morning; the caffeine would do them both good. When Ruby paused at the classroom door, Anna thought for a moment she was going to make some excuse and bug out, but she only swallowed hard and continued on. There was something on her mind, Anna could tell, but they’d only just met. There would be plenty of time for heart-to-hearts later.

“So,” Anna said, trying to break the ice as they waited for traffic to clear so they cross the street, “You work for the university too?”

Ruby nodded. “I help run the queer club.” She said “queer” like it was a challenge, staring hard at Anna as if expecting her to respond with hostility.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Anna smiled. “Can’t say I’ve ever been, but I’ve heard good things.”

“Liar.” Ruby’s tone was harsh, but there was a hint of a grin on her lips.

Anna laughed nervously. “Okay, okay, so I’ve never heard anything about it. But I drive by it a lot, I mean, it’s on my route.”

Ruby grinned for real this time. “Right, your ‘route.’ Give many tickets out over there?”

“Yes,” Anna responded honestly without thinking, then realized what she’d said. “I mean, only on the weekends. Parking’s restricted in that area on the weekends. Weekdays are fine though, that’s when your meetings are, right?” She swallowed uneasily.

“Yeah, we’re only open during the week.” Ruby smiled and it melted some of Anna’s worry. “I’m just pushing your buttons.”

“Oh, right, of course.” They reached the doors of the mall and Anna held one open for Ruby. The coffee shop was right inside. Anna led them both to a table to dump their stuff before going to the counter. “So, you ever get coffee here before?” It was a lame question, but it the only one that came to mind.

“Yeah,” Ruby shrugged. “It’s not as good as the Java House.”

“Oh,” Anna nodded, “You’re probably right. I only come to this place so much because I know the barista.”

“Baby sister!” the barista shouted, as if on cue. Anna smiled and skipped the rest of the way to the counter, Ruby in tow.

“Gabriel, this is—“

“Ruby!” Gabriel supplied, his eyes going from happy to mischievous. “Anna dear, what are you doing with this _delightful_ creature?”

Anna turned to Ruby, confused. “Wait, you know my brother?” she asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes and matched Gabriel’s smirk. “Yeah, you could say that. He’s dating my ex. They’re insufferable at the queer club meetings.”

“You only find us insufferable because you’re jealous.” Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Ruby and turned to Anna. “Anyway, what can I do for you, kiddo--the usual wake-me-up?”

“Yeah, thanks, Gabe.” Anna looked at Ruby, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

“I’ll have one too, short stuff,” Ruby said.

“Coming right up, don’t think this is finished between us, though.” Gabriel pointed to them both with an accusing finger and went to make their drinks.

Anna and Ruby took their seats and waited for their order to be called. Anna groaned inwardly. What had she just gotten herself into?

\---

Gabriel brought their drinks to their table instead of calling it out. He whispered something in Anna’s ear and winked at Ruby before retreating to behind the counter.

“So, Gabriel is your brother, huh?” Ruby asked once the barista was out of earshot.

“Yeah, kinda.” Anna took a sip of her coffee and smiled thoughtfully. “We were foster kids together.”

“Oh, I didn’t know,” Ruby mused. “Gabriel mentioned once he had an absent father, guess that’s what he meant.”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it. Can’t blame him. I’m glad he’s part of a club though, I had no idea. He go to your meetings often?”

“Well he’s technically not a member because he’s not a student, but yeah, he’s there all the time these days. Have you met Sam?”

“No I haven’t, should I?”

Ruby took a sip of the coffee and almost choked. It was the sweetest drink she’d ever tasted. She glared at the empty packets of sugar Anna had added to her own coffee and wondered how she wasn’t diabetic ten times over. “Sam’s the guy Gabriel is dating. They’ve only been seeing each other for a couple weeks now but they’re all over each other, or at least Gabriel is all over him.”

“Oh that’s right, you said he’s your ex?”

“We had a thing, but that was a while ago. Sam was still in the closet and I was looking for something.” Ruby tried to keep the memories from surfacing; it was still a touchy subject. The relationship had never been cut and dry, at its best or worst. But that had been freshmen year, and that might as well be ages ago now.

“Did you find it?” Anna pulled Ruby from her thoughts.

“Hm?”

“What you were looking for, did you find it?”

“Oh, no, not yet.” Ruby took another sip of the awful sugary concoction and forced a smile. “So any other siblings I might know?”

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned. “Well, none related by blood, but Balthazar is a junior here like me, and Castiel is a freshmen.”

“Oh yeah, I know Balthazar. Lanky blond polisci major, likes to party?”

“That’s the one.” Anna laughed. “I’d say he’s the black sheep of the family, but I honestly don’t know if any of us could be described as white sheep. Except maybe Castiel, but that won’t be for long if Bal has his way. So how about you, any siblings?”

Ruby shook her head. “Nope, it’s just me. The queer club is the closest thing I have to family. I like it that way. You should come by sometime, by the way. It’s not just for queers; I just like calling it that.”

“Oh!” Anna nodded, “Yeah, I’d love to, I have to work until 8, though.”

“That’s okay, we close at 10. You know where it is, right?”

Anna grinned. “Yeah, that house where I gave you a parking ticket?”

“I knew you gave me that ticket!” Ruby declared in triumph and Anna tried to hide a laugh behind her hand.

“I know! I’m sorry! I panicked!”

“It’s okay, I’ll get my boss to harass whoever it takes to make it disappear. He can be very convincing.”

“Well I’m glad you won’t have to pay it. And I know what you drive now, so no more tickets from me, promise.”

“Thanks. And thanks for the coffee, how much do I owe you?”

Anna shook her head. “Don’t look at me, Gabe paid for it.”

Ruby looked up and caught the eye of Gabriel, who winked and went back to helping a hipster couple. To Anna, she said, “Guess I’ll pay him back later. Will I see you tonight?”

“Yup, should be sometime after 8.”

“Good, see you then.”

“Yeah, you too!”

Ruby took one last look at Anna before turning and walking to her next class. She was even more sure now than before. If the butterflies in her stomach were anything to go off, Anna was going to be trouble for Ruby. Big trouble.


	2. Queer club

Anna pulled up at the LGBT resource center at 5 after 8. She had rushed through her route just so she could arrive there as soon as possible; she hoped her boss didn’t notice. She paused before opening the door to calm her sudden nerves. She could hear muffled voices coming from inside—what if she was interrupting something? As she debated with herself whether to go in or not, someone opened the door from the inside.

“Baby sister!” Gabriel exclaimed and pulled her into a bear hug. “Ruby said she invited you to stop by! Her money was on you chickening out at the last minute, but I told her you’d come.” He turned back to the house’s interior and shouted, “Hey Rubes! You owe me a latte, she’s here!” He slung an arm around Anna’s shoulder and pulled her inside, whispering “She likes you, by the way,” in her ear. Anna’s heart fluttered a little in her chest.

Inside a small group of people were lounging on bright red couches in front of a giant TV, most of them chatting or helping each other with homework. Gabriel led her past them and into the kitchen where Ruby and a tall boy Anna didn’t recognize were attempting to remove molten pizza rolls from a cookie sheet without burning themselves.

“Well look who the cat dragged in,” Ruby said, waving at Anna.

Gabriel rushed to the tall boy, who was attempting to conspicuously eat one of the obviously still too-hot pastries. “Anna, I want you to meet someone, this is Sam,” Gabriel said, giving the boy a slight push forward.

“Uh hi,” Sam said, wiping melted cheese from his hand and offering it to Anna to shake.

“Hi, I’m Anna, hope Gabriel here hasn’t told you anything too horrible about me,” she said.

“Oh, horrible, horrible things. But I’m pretty sure he only really insults the ones he loves the most.”

Gabriel poked Sam in the side. “Hey, don’t be revealing my secrets to everyone!”

“That’s not much of a secret, Gabe,” Ruby said, mouth half full of pizza roll.

“Not now that everyone knows!” he insisted, “But I digress, Ruby dear, I trust you’ll show our Anna here around? Sam and I have some important business to attend to upstairs if you catch my drift.”

Sam blushed as Gabriel dragged him out of the kitchen by the arm.

“You know where the condoms are!” Ruby shouted after them. When she turned back to Anna and saw the look on her face she explained, “I’m joking. Sort of. Anyway, want me to give you the tour?”

Anna nodded and shoved a pizza roll in her mouth to curb the impulse to say something stupid. For some reason being around Ruby made her want to say a lot of stupid things, she only hoped she could keep her cool long enough that Ruby wouldn’t think she was a total dweeb. Thank god for pizza rolls!

\---

Ruby could tell Anna was nervous, but she was being a good sport about it. She wasn’t the first girl she’d shown around queer club, but it was different with Anna. Ruby wasn’t just looking for a new member; she’d need to pull out all the stops with this one.

“So this is the kitchen,” Ruby said lamely, “Exciting, I know. Pizza rolls and French fries are pretty standard fare. Can I get you anything to drink? Energy drinks and pop are in the fridge, or we always have a pot of coffee on if you’d prefer.”

“I think I’ll just have a glass of water, if that’s okay,” Anna replied.

“Really? Definitely thought you’d go for more caffeine. One water, coming up.”

Ruby grabbed a glass and got the jug of filtered water out of the refrigerator.

“Damn, girl, do you dye your hair or is that natural?” came a voice from behind her. Ruby groaned.

“Back off, Meg, she’s new around here, we don’t want to scare her off.”

“Oh that’s okay, I don’t mind…” Anna began.

“Relax, sweetheart, I was only saying hello,” Meg said to Ruby. To Anna she said, “Sheesh, you’d think she’d called dibs or something. I’m Meg Masters, by the way, and you are?”

“Anna Milton,” Anna said sweetly. They shook hands and a pang of jealousy stabbed Ruby in the gut. She knew she had no right to feel it, but it was there whether she wanted it or not. That’s not normal, she thought.

“Right. So Meg, is Jo around?” Ruby asked.

Meg shrugged. “Haven’t seen her much lately. Think she’s hanging out with that one kid again, the tall one’s brother. Anyway, I gotta run. I only came in for some study fuel--test tomorrow, fun times, you know how it goes. Hope I see you around more often, Anna.” Meg grabbed an energy drink and winked at Anna before slipping out the back door.

When she was gone Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. “Sorry about that one, she’s great but sometimes she has no boundaries.”

Anna shook her head and laughed. “I grew up with Gabriel, trust me, I’ve seen worse.”

“Yikes, I can imagine. So about that tour, how’s about we go out in the living room and I introduce you to the gang? I promise they won’t bite.”

“Yes, I’d like that! Lead on, please.” Anna smiled and Ruby’s heart skipped a beat. Definitely not normal.

\---

Ruby led Anna back into the living room. “Okay guys, listen up,” Ruby said. She didn’t say it very loudly, but everyone instantly stopped talking and looked to her attentively. Anna was impressed. “This is Anna Milton,” Ruby addressed the students, “She’s a junior, and she’s cool, so be cool.” She pointed at the nearest student, and turned to Anna, “That’s Charlie, and the girl next to her is Gilda. The dork next to her is Garth, and last but not least we have our favorite Asian, Kevin.” They each waved in turn when Ruby introduced them.

“We usually just study and watch TV and hang out in here,” Ruby continued, “Upstairs is for more quiet studying, or if you need a nap or whatever. I’ll show ya.”

“It was nice meeting you!” Anna told the group before following Ruby up the stairs.

The first door when they got to the top was open to reveal two students arguing over something on the computer. “Students are free to use the computers whenever, there’s one in here and another couple in other rooms,” Ruby explained, “But we’ll leave them to it.” She shut the door and walked over to the next one, which was already shut. There was music coming from inside. “The boom box is in here, for people who like to study to music.” The next door was slightly ajar, and Ruby pushed it open. Inside, Gabriel and Sam were sprawled out on a couch, making out. She shut the door. “Oh yeah, and that’s the other thing people use the upstairs for. Sorry about that.” Ruby rubbed her temples like she had a sudden headache.

“I grew up with Gabriel, remember? It’s okay, really.” Anna assured her. “What are those other two doors?”

“That’s the bathroom, and that’s my office. It’s pretty legit, wanna see?”

“Yeah, okay!”

Ruby led her through the last door. The office was small, but with plenty of light and a pile of beanbag chairs and pillows opposite a small desk and desk chair. “So, I guess this is where the magic happens. Not that there’s much to it. Mostly I just have to make sure people are working their scheduled hours, make sure the budget is okay, check the mail and phone messages, and order new stuff when we need it. Nothing to it!”

Anna ran a hand over the stacked envelopes on the desk. “That sounds like a lot of work, actually.”

Ruby shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s worth it. Looks good on a resume, and this place is a lot nicer to hang out in than a dorm room.”

“You live in the dorms?”

Ruby collapsed into the pile of pillows and beanbag chairs. “Yeah, I’m on scholarship so it’s cheaper that way. I’m in Slater dorm.”

“Oh, me too, I’m in Burge. Not the best accommodations, but it does put you close to the food.”

“Amen to that, sister. Got a roommate?”

“No, I’m in a single, thank god. What about you?”

“Yeah, her name’s Jo. She’s usually here most days, but apparently she’s hanging out with that Winchester again.”

Anna coughed. “Winchester?”

“Yeah, Dean. Sam’s brother. She swears up and down there’s nothing happening between the two of them, but personally I think they’d be a cute couple.”

“Dean Winchester is Sam’s brother? Gabriel’s Sam?”

“Yeah,” Anna must have had a concerned look on her face because then Ruby asked, “Something wrong?”

“Oh, no. It’s just, Dean and I had a thing once. It was nothing, just, small world, you know?”

Ruby’s composure changed, though Anna couldn’t say how. “Right. Yeah, totally.”

“Did I say something wrong?” Anna was wondering how she’d managed to upset Ruby, and how she might make it right.

“Psh, no!” Ruby brushed her off, but Anna could tell something was still bothering her. “So, yeah. That’s the tour, I guess. Hope you might hang out with us more, I swear you won’t regret it.”

“No, yeah, I will!” Anna said quickly. “I mean, this seems pretty cool. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Yeah, no sweat. Invite your friends, more the merrier and all that.” Ruby got up to show Anna out.

Anna hesitated. She wanted to say something more, something to fix whatever had just happened, but nothing intelligent came to mind. “I, uh…”

Ruby paused with a hand reached towards the door, looking at her expectantly.

“I’m sorry again. About the parking ticket.”

Ruby looked disappointed. “Told you, no worries.”

“I know, I just—if you wanted to get coffee again sometime, would that be cool?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, sure. Coffee is…good.”

Anna hesitated again, awkwardly. “I meant, like, if you ever wanted to get coffee, like, as a date?” She bit her lip, stomach doing flip flops.

Ruby stared for a moment, then the realization of what Anna had asked seem to hit her all at once. “Wait, you’re asking me out?”

“Uh, yes?” Anna squeaked nervously.

“Dude. I thought you were straight!” Ruby smacked her on the shoulder.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Anna felt weak in the knees. “So, um, I’ll call you? Wait, I don’t have your number.”

“Ah,” Ruby grabbed a pen from the desk and wrote her number on the palm of Anna’s hand, “There. Please do. And if you see Gabriel before I do, tell him he owes me like, a lifetime supply of coffee now.”

Anna laughed. “Do I want to know what for?”

“He swore up and down I’d have to make the first move with you.”

“Did he now?” Anna glanced at the door. “Wonder what he’d say about this?”

In one motion Anna pulled Ruby in for a kiss and opened the door so she could flee before she lost her nerve. She fled down the stairs, giving one last look at Ruby before she disappeared from view. Ruby was standing in the same spot where Anna had kissed her, looking delightedly shocked. Anna giggled to herself as she ran out into the night. Gabriel is going to kill me, she thought. Worth it.


	3. Besties

“She did what!?” Gabriel almost fell off the chair he was perched on, waiting for Ruby to finish closing up so they could leave.

“I told you, she asked me out, then planted one right on me. If it hadn’t just happened I wouldn’t believe it myself.”

“And she said she’d call? Does she even have your number?”

“She does now. Think I’d let one like her get away?”

“Hey, that’s my sister you’re talking about.”

“Speaking of which,” Ruby grabbed her keys and shooed Gabriel out the door so she could lock it behind them, “how come you never told me you had a hot sister?”

Gabriel pouted. “Because it’d sound creepy if I said it. Besides, who says I even think you’re good enough for my baby sister?”

“You did, when you informed me that she was single.”

“Oh, yeah. Silly me!” Gabriel whistled while they walked the short distance back to Ruby’s dorm.

“So, are things with Sam getting serious?” Ruby said once they were safely inside her room.

“Define serious.” Gabriel grabbed a piece of candy Ruby kept in a bowl specifically for nights like this when he visited.

“You know,” Ruby collapsed into her computer chair, “have you slept with him yet?”

“Nope.”

Ruby was taken aback. “Wow, you never wait this long.”

Gabriel shrugged and flopped back on Ruby’s futon to stare thoughtfully at the ceiling. “Sam’s different. Special.”

“Yeah.” Ruby agreed. Whatever was between her and Sam was over, but that didn’t mean the feelings were gone. They were just different.

“You still okay with me dating him?”

“What? Oh. Yeah, trust me, these past few weeks he’s been happier than I’ve seen him in a long time. Can’t believe I’m saying this, but for once I think you might actually be a good influence on someone.”

“Hey, I can be a good influence!”

“Name one person you’ve influenced for the better, and Sam doesn’t count.”

“I told Anna you were into her.” He turned and grinned at Ruby triumphantly.

“You did no such thing!”

“Totally did.”

“But, when? I didn’t even tell you I liked her until at queer club like, 20 minutes tops before she even showed up.”

“I whispered in her ear like a little birdy while you were stuffing your face with pizza rolls.”

“Well I’ll be damned. Maybe there is a reason I keep you around, after all.” Ruby popped open her laptop to check her email.

“You know you love me.” Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to stare at the ceiling.

She had several unread messages, but most were spam from the university, which she ignored, but one was from Jo. It read simply: “Phone’s dead, I’ll be late, don’t wait up.” Ruby sighed.

“What’s up?” Gabriel asked.

“Jo is going to be late getting in again. She swears up and down there’s nothing going on between them, but I’m beginning to have my doubts.

“Between who?”

“Her and Dean. They’re practically attached at the hip these days.”

“Ah. Well, I wouldn’t worry. Dean likes to pretend he’s a tough, macho guy, but he’s really just a big softie on the inside.”

“So you and Sam keep insisting. Meanwhile I’m missing out on some serious girl talk.”

“I can girl talk!”

“You aren’t a girl.”

“I’m gay, which means I’m even better at it than you.”

“The girl I want to talk about is your sister.”

Gabriel laughed. “Touché. You think you guys could become a thing?”

“Like you and Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Ruby smile wistfully, “Yeah, she’s definitely something.”

\---

Anna drove her car back to the lot in a happy daze. The air had gained a slight chill as she walked back to her dorm, but she was so elated she hardly noticed. Back in her room, she arranged her homework and study materials in a semicircle on the floor and sat staring at it all. She didn’t feel like studying, she felt like flying, or floating away on a cloud. It’d been so long since she felt like this, she’d forgotten how wonderful it was.

Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it from where she’d left it on a textbook. Pamela, her best friend since freshmen year had sent a text: “How was it?”

“Asked her out!” Anna typed back.

After a moment, Pamela responded with “I knew it!” Anna laughed. No doubt she _had_ known, probably before Anna knew for sure herself. Pamela had a knack for things like that. She’d pinned Anna for a lesbian within seconds of meeting her at freshmen orientation. Pamela still swore it was the only time she’d ever been merely half-right about anything. Her phone rang with an incoming call before she could think of a reply.

“When is the date?” Pamela said before Anna could even squeeze out a ‘Hello.’

“Um, I’m not sure yet. I was thinking maybe a coffee date on Thursday or something?”

“Coffee is so cliché. You busy? I wanna come over and help plan this!”

“Uhhh,” Anna stared at her homework, and she swore it glared back. Oh well, she thought, she wasn’t of any mind to get it done tonight anyway. “No, yeah, sure, come on over, I just have a little—”

Pamela hung up before Anna could even finish her sentence, and not 10 minutes later Pamela was knocking on her door.

“So I made a list of ideas on the drive over here,” Pamela began as soon as Anna opened the door, “Do you know what sort of music she listens to?”

“Uh, no I guess not. Were you texting and driving again?”

“I used Siri. Well there goes item one. Find that out asap, k? Item two: does she like Mediterranean food?”

“I don’t know that either. Should I point out that we literally just met like, two days ago?”

Pamela dismissed her with a wave of her hand and made a beeline for Anna’s mini fridge. “Do you have any booze?”

“It’s banned in the dorms, I’ve told you.”

“Just means you have to be more subtle about it.” Pamela grabbed a bottle of tea and sank into an Ikea chair. “Item three:  Does she have a gym membership?”

“Who has a gym membership?”

“I do, and so should you. Item four: It’s not too late to sign up for Dance Marathon.”

“For the last time, I’m not doing Dance Marathon.”

“Okay, just thought I’d ask. Item five: that Christian group is looking for volunteers to help build a house this weekend. Could be fun.”

“I was hoping to avoid spending too much time in the sun, if possible.”

“Oh I forget, the sun hates gingers.”

“I’m not a ginger!”

“Okay, daywalker, whatever. Item six: farmers market starts Saturday.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“Not the most creative item on the list, I’ll admit, but I had no idea you’d be so picky.”

“I’m not picky. What happened to traditional dates, though? You know, dinner and movie?”

“Oh, hon.” Pamela laughed. “So, farmers market. Fresh food, fresh air, what are you wearing? Please say a dress.”

“I haven’t really given it much thought.”

“Well you should start now.” Pamela got up and walked over to Anna’s closet and began rummaging. “So this Ruby girl, what’s she like? Aside from her food and music habits which you clearly know nothing about, of course.”

Anna sighed happily. “She’s kind of intense. Like, she’s not afraid to get up in your face if there’s something she’s passionate about. But not in a bitchy way.”

“Sounds familiar. And she runs the LGBT house?”

“Yeah. She calls it queer club. It’s actually really nice, I don’t know why I haven’t checked it out before.”

“That’s because you spend too much time studying and not enough time having fun. Here,” Pamela held up a pale blue dress, a red belt, and matching red pumps.

“I’m not wearing those shoes to a farmers market, my feet will hate me.”

Pamela shrugged. “The sacrifices we make for fashion. Put it on, I want to see!”

Anna rolled her eyes but threw the dress and shoes on anyway. “Well?”

Pamela looked her up and down. “It’ll do. Remind me to take you shopping in the future, though. Your wardrobe is severely lacking.”

“Says the girl who never wears anything but leather.”

“What can I say, I look good in leather.”

“Well we can’t all have that luxury.”

“Damn straight. Anyway, I hate to run out on you kiddo, but duty calls.”

“Please don’t tell me another poor sucker wants to pay you to read their palm.”

“Haven’t been wrong yet, and the money ain’t bad either. I could do a reading for you if you wanted. Friends get a discount!”

“I’ll pass. Have a good night!”

“You too, hon. Don’t study too hard.”

And just like that, she was gone, and Anna was alone again with her thoughts. And her homework. She looked at the clock and groaned. Saturday was not going to come fast enough.

\---

It was midday on Tuesday when Ruby got a text from Anna: “Hey so the farmers market starts this Sat. Would you like to go with me maybe?” Ruby grinned. Even in text, Anna was adorable.

“Sounds peachy, where at?” she typed back.

“Know the parking garage on college by that bike store? Kind of near the public library”

“Yeah I know the one”

“Would you want to meet me there around 9?”

“Sure thing. Call it a date, and see you at tomorrow’s lecture”

“Ok, awesome, see you tomorrow!”

Ruby punched the air in victory, startling her classmates. Need to stop texting in class, she thought, and self-consciously put her phone back in her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, the views (and language) expressed by the characters are their own, and are not necessarily supported by me.
> 
> Also just fyi, the layout and functionality of the college setting is loosely based on the University of Iowa, with liberties taken for ease of the narrative.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
